


Happy Together

by LunaMercury



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M, 春光乍泄au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaMercury/pseuds/LunaMercury
Summary: 春光乍泄auooc警告⚠️不要上升真人。
Relationships: 秦门, 龙昕, 龙蟒 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Happy Together

**Author's Note:**

> 春光乍泄au  
> ooc警告⚠️  
> 不要上升真人。

1.  
马龙没想到他还能再碰上许昕。手里握着的威士忌酒瓶里的金色液体随他的动作晃动着，滑上杯壁又滑下来。他立起大衣衣领，躲在墙后看着人从车上下来。

许昕一点没变，还是那样笑着，丰润的唇弯起勾人的弧度，眼神里波光流转，流连万千。皮衣外套遮不住他纤细的腰身，紧身牛仔裤勾勒出他细长的腿。许昕正和一个西装革履的美国人调笑着聊天，没骨头似的靠在那人肩上。美国人伸出手揽住他的腰，摩挲几下后和他走进这间酒吧。

马龙就在这间酒吧打工，专门负责招待中国来的顾客，摆着僵硬的笑脸说着奉承的话把客人往酒吧里请，还要在客人离开时在酒吧门口组织合影。叽叽喳喳的客人沉浸在初到异国的激动心情，从不听他“看这里”“往中间靠”“别乱动”的指挥，他只能眯着眼随意照两张完事，然后把相机扔给大巴上等着的导游。

刚下过雨的夜晚湿漉漉的，柏油路面在路灯照耀下反着细碎的光。马龙靠在门口的墙上抽烟，听着酒吧里混杂着各种语言的交谈声与放荡的大笑声，中间不时夹杂着酒杯相撞的声音。“一个三明治，谢谢。”他走到街对面的便利店，从身上摸出两个硬币伸进窗口。他扔了烟头，在地上随意碾了两脚，烟星儿在潮湿的地面上熄灭。回到酒吧门口，他靠墙蹲下，三口两口地往嘴里塞着这个小的可怜的三明治。谈笑声越来越近，他抬头发现是许昕那拨人出了酒吧要离开。许昕脸上泛着红晕，笑着把刚才那美国人推进车里，说话的语调调情地辗转出几个撩人的弯儿，然后自己绕到车的另一边钻了进去。马龙听见他关上车门后那里传来一阵什么东西掉落的声音。车转眼消失在夜幕中，只剩下久久无法消散的汽车尾气。

地面上有什么东西闪闪发亮。马龙望了望，四下无人，于是随意地踱过去，踢了踢那物件，是块一看就价值不菲的手表。他又往四周望了望，丢下三明治纸袋，再弯腰捡起，并不动声色地把手表悄悄揣进大衣兜里。

车上，许昕点了烟，回头看见那裹着黑色大衣的人弯下了腰才转回身，眯着眼吸烟。

2.  
窄小杂乱的阁楼里，二楼的其中一个房间是马龙租住的公寓。十几平米的空间里挤着一张连弹簧都露出来了的单人床，一张破旧的皮质沙发，一张餐桌和几张发霉的木柜子。没有地方放灶台，他只能在一楼的公共厨房搪塞自己的三餐。马龙总怕那天这栋楼会直接被布宜诺斯艾利斯的一阵风给吹倒，那样他就没地方可住了。

“马龙！你的电话！”急促的敲门声突然响起，马龙答应了一声下楼跑下楼去。

“喂。我能过来吗？”不知是电话听筒劣质的缘故还是什么，对面传来的声音好像带着颤抖。

“你他妈找我干嘛？你怎么知道我住这儿的？”对方没报姓名，但马龙知道这是谁。他太熟悉、太熟悉许昕了。他冲话筒大吼，然后不等对方回应就啪地一声挂了电话，踩着楼梯怒气冲冲地回到房间。

当敲门声再次响起的时候，马龙正盯着桌上那盏台灯出神地看。那是一个圆柱形的跑马灯，上面印着3D效果的蓝色瀑布，随着旋转的灯光倾泻而下的流水壮观又绚丽。那是伊瓜苏瀑布，世界上最宽的瀑布，是他跨越太平洋辗转来到遥远的阿根廷的原因。他烦躁地起身开门，发现来人是许昕，鼻青脸肿的许昕。

许昕微弱地喘气，张开沾满污血的双手轻轻环住马龙。他额角留下的血绵延到了脸颊，青肿而鼓起的嘴角微微颤动着，发出虚柔的低吟。马龙赶紧环住发抖的人，来不及伪装的冷漠面孔被眼里真实溢出的心疼取代。他紧紧地抱着许昕，抚摸着他的后脑勺。拥抱仅仅停留了几秒，马龙随后拉起许昕，二话不说把人拽到医院。

坐在楼道走廊的长凳上，脸上贴了创可贴、双手被白色纱布裹满的许昕转头看了看一言不发的马龙。

“马龙，不如我们从头开始。”

马龙不回答，只是冷冷地看着他。

3.  
回去的出租车里弥漫着让人窒息的低气压空气。马龙叼着烟，吞云吐雾间许昕看不清他的脸。他看了看自己无法移动只能举着的双手，遍布的伤口在纱布之下仍疼痛万分。他又看了看马龙嘴里的烟。他又看了看自己的双手。

马龙叹了口气，抽出燃到一半的烟塞到了眼巴巴望着的许昕嘴里。许昕满足地笑了，像是个百般撒娇后终于从大人里讨求到几颗糖果的小孩。小孩抽完烟乖巧地探过头，马龙伸手抽出烟头扔出窗外。小孩又试探地把头靠在了马龙的肩上，察觉到马龙并没有闪躲后安心地闭了眼昏昏欲睡。

肩上沉甸甸的马龙眼前闪过无数景象，闪过他与许昕曾经在一起的点点滴滴。闪过两人之前那些激烈的欢爱，那张冲着自己开怀大笑的脸；闪过两人紧握的手，那盏两人在地摊上一见就爱上而心生向往的台灯；闪过那个“一起去看瀑布”的约定，那条因为迷路而迷糊闯入的横亘在旷野的公路；闪过那台老旧不堪即将报废的汽车，那张被风吹走的地图。最终的那“和你在一起太闷了，先分开吧”的冷漠话语在风中破碎地飘散，却依旧一丝不落地吹入他的耳朵，直达心底。

凭什么要走的是你，要留的也是你。马龙回过神后无声地冷笑，然后自己又在心里回答了这个愚蠢的、他自己已经回答过千百次的问题。他是只自由的鸟，你管不了的。就算心是连着的，你也束手无策，拴不住的。

4.  
马龙端来一盆热水，沾湿毛巾给许昕擦拭身体。只穿着一件裤衩的许昕举着两手乖乖地任由他摆布。

“我有那么脏嘛…”

马龙不理他，擦完就出门去楼下洗毛巾和许昕沾满了污泥和血迹的衣服。衣服里的护照掉了出来，马龙捡起来看了看，把它揣进了自己的裤兜。

吃过了晚饭，许昕在床上躺着，被马龙用毯子裹的严严实实，仅仅露出被包扎的双手，支棱在空中，那姿势显得滑稽又可笑。

“那块表能不能先还我？不然我还会挨顿打。美国人下手就是狠。”

“活该。”马龙从最里面的柜子里掏出手表扔给他，“睡吧。”他踩着吱吱呀呀的地板走去关灯。

“那你睡哪里？”

马龙指了指沙发。

“不行，过来。”

“不要胡闹。”

“你过不过来？”

“滚，好烦啊你！你他妈要是不想睡床就来睡沙发！”

“好，你真忍心这么对我是吧。好。”许昕生气地翻过身去闭上了眼。

“我没地方可去了。”他又睁开眼闷闷地说，说完这句话却没了下文，他知道马龙会明白他的意思。

马龙叹着气坐到了沙发上。他看着许昕，看许昕孩童般天真的睡颜，直到深夜。

午夜里只有那盏台灯发出微弱的蓝光，证明着这个世界还有光的存在。马龙撑不住了，他倒下睡去，将近一米八长的身体可笑地蜷缩在窄小的沙发里。他睡得那样实，以至于没能感觉到对面坐起来的许昕凝望他到天亮的如炬目光。

5.  
“哎呀不是啦，是这样跳。你看，一、二、三、四，二、二、三、四...”傍晚，许昕扭着细腰教马龙跳探戈，曼妙的身姿灵巧地没有碰上狭小房间里杂乱摆放的每一件物品，落日的余晖从窗子投射进来，洒落在许昕身上。

马龙却脚下拌蒜，踩了许昕的脚又笨拙地让自己的两脚打了结，把许昕气得撒开他的手，“你先自己练练！”马龙只好悻悻地搂着空气练习。

“好了。”太阳完全落下去了，他把许昕从凳子上拉起来，两人终于顺利地合成一个完整的节拍。

......

“跟我睡嘛…”许昕没法用手推马龙，只好背靠着背把马龙挤到床前又把他压倒在床上。没等对方来得及起来，他就跨出一条长腿牢牢地圈住马龙，胸脯紧紧贴着马龙的后背。马龙无语，拨开许昕压在自己胳膊上的手，没两秒钟那只白皙的手臂就又缠上来。马龙生气地挠许昕的胳肢窝，许昕滚作一团笑出了眼泪。他又不死心地把手搭回去搂住，马龙反复挣扎几次无果。随后许昕绵软的语调在他耳边响起，“不要碰我的手啦，痛啊。”他便老老实实没了动静。许昕得逞地笑了一下，满意地把胳膊搂了回去。

6.  
听说马龙是在一间酒吧辞了职以后才来这家中式餐馆里打杂的。我刷着碗，身后传来让马龙去接电话的声音。打电话的人一定是他喜欢的人，因为每次他接电话的语气都轻松又活泼。

“我做了好吃的回去带给你。嗯。拜。”

你听听吧，浓情蜜意！

“阿张，咖啡没了！”马龙又叫我了。

“好嘞！”我一边煮咖啡，一边扭头看好不容易得了空儿正靠在流理台研究一张地图的马龙。

“哇，你要去旅行？去哪？”我好奇地问他。

“想去瀑布看看嘛，同朋友。”

“瀑布好啊！”

“你去过？”

“就是没去过才说好的嘛。真羡慕你，还能和朋友去旅游，我这种从家里跑出来的能不能活命还两说呢。”

“那来这里干嘛呢？”马龙问我。

“闹矛盾就从台北跑出来了啊。随便就到了这里。得先攒钱，攒够了钱我就辞职，也去走走看看。”

马龙抿着嘴点了点头，然后走到灶台前，开始煲鸡汤。香味传到我的鼻子里，让我不住地想流口水。

“给谁做的呢？”我凑到跟前问他。

他没说话，只是冲我笑笑，然后拿来一个碗，向里舀了几勺汤，又盛了一块鸡肉，推到我面前。我欣喜地接过，不顾烫嘴就灌了一大口，张开嘴呼了半天气才把那口汤咽下。

“怎么样？”马龙问我。

我被烫的说不出话，眯着眼点点头，还冲他比了个大拇指。是真的很香！

马龙把汤灌倒保温桶里，拎起大衣向外走去。“你慢慢喝，我先走啦。”

我看着他的背影大声喊了句“好”。

电话又响了，厨房里只剩下了我一人，只好我来接。“喂？”

“马龙呢？”哦，看来是那个他喜欢的人！

“他刚刚回去啦，肯定等会儿就能见到你了哦。”我这样回答他，对方却直接挂断了电话。也许听不惯我的台湾腔吧？我挠挠头并没有再想太多，接着喝光了那碗鸡汤。

7.  
“喂，你跟他，爽吗？”许昕从马龙背后贴上来，探出脑袋看着他刷保温桶。马龙板着脸看他，“什么？”

“别装傻啦，你能不知道？”许昕戏谑地笑，“做了几次？”

马龙皱着眉瞪他，一把把他甩开，“我他妈又不像你，你管得了我？”

“哎火气这么大...”许昕一脸“我什么都知道”的样子坐回沙发上，脸上还挂着狡黠的笑。“明明心里就有鬼嘛。”

马龙气极，扔下保温桶就冲许昕走过去，把许昕拽到床上。许昕狼狈地靠着墙坐起身，脱落的墙皮剐蹭着许昕的后背，让他不舒服地扭了扭。

“你他妈就爱烦我是不是？行，那我问问你，你睡过多少人？嗯？”马龙又拧了两把许昕，他也脱了鞋贴着许昕坐下，瞪圆了眼睛质问。

“你真要问？”许昕抬头看床头柜上的电子时钟，“现在是半夜十二点，我男朋友多如天上繁星，恐怕说到你明早上班我还在说呢。”

“反正都睡不成觉了！你说啊！”马龙脖子上的青筋都要冒了出来。

“切，我不想说。”

“你他妈滚！”马龙揪起许昕的后脖颈就把只穿着背心短裤的人拽出了房门外，七月的阿根廷很冷。“他妈冻死你！”他狠狠地把门摔上，又不解气地踢了两脚，然后脱力地靠着门板，捂着脑袋滑坐到地上。

争吵声暂歇，夜晚的宁静就凸显了出来。许昕靠着门坐下，浑身打着哆嗦。“马龙，不如我们从头开始。”他的头倚着门板，悄悄地说。

咔哒，门开了。马龙偏着头不看他，径直往床上躺去，不久就迷迷糊糊地睡着了。没一会儿却突然惊醒，他坐起身，发现房间里空无一人。

许昕走了。这是马龙头脑里最先闪出的想法，他惊恐地睁大眼睛。伸手在床头胡乱地抓，却摸不到一根烟，他只好撬开一瓶啤酒往嗓子里灌。

时钟指向一点，头昏脑涨的马龙隐约听到门口的响动。

“去哪儿了？”

许昕晃了晃手里的袋子，“买烟啊。”

“穿的这么漂亮就是去买烟？”

“受伤天天闷在家里，好不容易痊愈了出去走走嘛。”许昕说完趴在沙发上沉沉睡去。

马龙坐了一夜，他眼看着窗外从一片漆黑再到晨光熹微。

黎明，是昕的意思。

8.  
马龙下班回公寓的时候，许昕不在。大敞的窗户里灌进来的风把窗帘吹到横在空中，像一只巨大的振翅的蝴蝶，桌上的杂志刷啦啦的响。

他发呆地靠在床头愣了半天神，然后起身，往柜子上摆他刚下班去便利店买的几十盒香烟，是许昕爱抽的牌子。他就那样一盒一盒地摆，整整齐齐地摆，摆满了每一个柜子的表面，还在抽屉里扔了几盒。

许昕推门进来的时候看到的就是这样一个场景，放眼望去屋子里满是薄荷绿色的香烟盒。他有点诧异，然后眼神一冷，径直走上前去发疯似地把所有的烟盒都摔在地上，再躺上床，脸冲着墙不看他。

马龙无言地看了他几秒，随后跪在地上默默地收捡起每一盒烟，每个角落都搜得干净，再接着把烟盒仔细地摆放回去。

“路过的时候就买了，省得你再跑出去麻烦嘛。”马龙半是解释半是埋怨地说。

回应他的是拳头砸在墙板上的声音。

自从许昕痊愈以后，他恢复了以前的生活，照样每天出入在各个酒吧，或是坐着安静地喝酒看别人跳舞，或是主动上去揽住某个衣着讲究的男人和他跳舞，就这样一整夜。

马龙不愿再忍受深夜里漫长的等待，四周静悄悄的，没有其他的动静，黑夜吞噬着他，让他不自觉地颤抖。唯一能将他从黑暗中拉出的就是清晨才摇摇晃晃进屋然后直接瘫倒在床上的许昕了。两人共享一屋，活的却像是身处世界的两端，他白天外出上班，而许昕彻夜不归，硬生生活出了十二小时的时差。于是他也开始不回家，下班后就待在打工的餐厅，偶尔在小巷里和阿张踢踢球，餐厅打烊了就和阿张他们打牌喝酒到凌晨。

午夜，马龙拎着酒瓶漫无目的地走在布宜诺斯艾利斯的街头，街边灯红酒绿依然热闹，许多人凑在一起聊着什么，不时有人向他投来或是好奇或是调情的目光。他拐进街角，进了一间公厕。

“我一直以为我和许昕不一样，现在才发现，原来寂寞的时候，谁都一样。”

在马龙头抵在公厕墙壁上任由一个长卷发青年解开裤链忘情地吞吐他的那里时，他深深吸了一口气，这样想着。

9.  
“喂，困了就回去睡觉！”马龙拿酒杯敲了敲桌子，试图盖过酒吧的嘈杂音乐大声跟阿张讲话。

阿张抬起埋在胳膊里的头跟他说：“没有啊，我在听对面那桌人在说什么。”

“这么远你都能听到啊？”

“我小时候眼睛生病看不见东西，只能用耳朵听啊。后来花了好多钱才治好，这个习惯却一直改不掉。”他嘿嘿笑着，“我跟你讲啊，耳朵比眼睛还好用，好用的多。你看，就好像一个人不开心却会装的很开心，但声音就骗不了人啊，仔细听就能发现的。就像你现在，表情虽然没什么，但能听出来你很不开心。”

马龙笑了一下，把玩着酒杯盯着里面的冰块瞧。许久他才说，“我没有不开心。”

阿张挑了挑眉，不打算反驳他。他举起酒杯和马龙的相撞，“谢谢你在这边的照顾！”

“已经攒够钱了？要去哪儿？”

“是啊。”阿张扬起脖子痛快地一饮而尽，抹了把嘴接着说，“”往南走，去乌斯怀亚。”

“那么冷，去干嘛？”

“听说那边是世界尽头嘛，想去看看。你去过吗？”

马龙摇摇头，然后皱着眉头扯出一个怪异的笑，“听说那里有个灯塔，失恋的人都喜欢去，说把不开心的东西都留下。”

阿张从背包里掏出一个录音机打开录音开关递给他。“说点什么吧，你是我在这边唯一的朋友，说几句留作纪念。”

马龙尴尬地笑着，“我不知道要说什么。”

阿张使劲把录音机塞到他怀里，“哎呀随便讲就好了啊。把你心里面的都讲出来，我帮你带到世界尽头去啊。”然后他站起来抻抻腰，“你自己讲吧，我先去玩。”

透过拥挤的人群缝隙间，在舞池里和女生跳舞的阿张可以远远地看见马龙握着录音机贴在脸旁，但他听不到他在讲什么。

10.  
我偶然发现柜子里的东西位置变了，心下一惊的我立马转头冲正在看电视机的许昕喊：“你他妈别瞎翻我东西！”

嘴里塞着糖果的许昕半天才反应过来，他冲我难以置信地笑了一下，“哈，是我翻你东西？马龙，咱俩谁翻了谁的你自己心里不清楚？啊？”

我攥紧了拳头，只会重复着大吼，“你他妈再碰我东西你就给我滚！”

“呵，我能去哪儿啊？护照被你藏了起来，我自己能去哪儿。”许昕咬着嘴唇冷笑，那原本漂亮的下颌线因为绷紧的嘴角只剩下凌厉。

我语塞，抖着手无助地瘫坐在地板上，看着许昕重重地摔门而去。旁边有一把水果刀，我攥着刀柄四处比划了几下，然后慢慢地把刀刃对准自己的手腕。

就这么一了百了吧。活着也是折磨。我寻找着脉搏的位置。

但我的手抖得更厉害了，已经到了控制不住的程度。我挫败地松开手，那把刀哐啷一声掉落到地板上。

大口地吸气、呼气，我的眼泪滚烫得像是要把我的脸灼出一道疤，不停地向下流。

我不明白，明明是为了逃离旧的生活我才离开北京来到阿根廷，可为什么我逃得越远，旧生活的影子却越阴魂不散，越来越紧紧缠绕着我、把我逼到窒息呢？我恨许昕，恨到牙痒，我爱许昕，爱到心疼，他的名字就那么刻进我的每一寸皮肤，所以每次他离我远一点，我就能感到皮肤被剥离的疼，真的疼。

看看你做的好事吧。我无奈地笑了，看看你做的好事。

日子就这么麻木地过去，我又在一家屠宰场找了夜班。在冲洗地上那摊蔓延到整个场间地板的猪血时，我倚着门框做出了回北京的决定。我承认我是想躲着许昕，我害怕许昕的那句老话，“重新开始”四个字说着轻，杀伤力却极强；而且我明白，只要这句话一出口，我就会毫无招架之力，溃不成军。

也许是加两份班努力工作的缘故吧，很快我就赚足了回北京的钱。我打算在离开阿根廷之前，还是再去瀑布看看。

收拾好了房间，我关上门前最后向里望了一眼，无奈看到的全是许昕在这间小屋里活动的影子。

这次我没迷路，开着那辆破车找到了瀑布。也许是天阴的缘故吧，瀑布边没有多少人。不像台灯上那样的蓝，瀑布的水好像泛着更加昏黄的颜色。我没穿雨衣，任由水把我浇到浑身湿透。我努力睁开被水不停拍打的眼，眼前是两道耀眼的彩虹，跨在弥漫于天空的水烟之中，成百上千只雨燕盘旋在中间。

瞧，自由的鸟。

我抹了把脸上的水，换了口气，然后张开双臂，把渺小的自己融入到这过于壮阔的流水间。我什么都看不清、听不清了，只剩下倾泻而下如同巨兽般奔腾的水，噼噼啪啪发出震耳欲聋的声响。我就那样站着，站了不知多久，突然一股强烈的呕吐感涌上胃里。

我弯下腰，剧烈地干呕，呕到嗓子肿痛、眼泪横流却什么也呕不出来，头脑嗡嗡作响。好不容易终止了恶心的感觉，我直起身靠在栏杆上大口地喘着气，却又有一股悲伤的情绪揪住了我，逐渐笼罩住我全身。

我的确很难过，因为我始终认为，站在这里的，应该是两个人。

“马龙，不如我们重新开始。”

11.  
我踢着路边的石子，在公共电话旁打电话。“喂？我找马龙。”

“他早就搬走啦！”

“什么？...搬了多久了？”

“昨天刚走的嘛！”

我愣愣地放下听筒，恍惚地向前走，等再回过神来，我发现自己已经在马龙的那间公寓里了。我轻轻抚摸过和以往一样的摆设。那盏台灯还在，烟盒还在，发霉的味道也还在。什么都没变，但什么都变了。

抱着马龙曾经紧紧把我裹住的那条红色毛毯，粗糙的布料摩擦着我的脸，我失去了思考的能力，只知道失声痛哭。

我不知道自己哭了多久，眼泪哭干了就空洞地盯着地板，却突然发现地板缝隙中有一块小却突兀的白色。我用脚踩了踩那里，是松动的。捂住突然剧烈跳起来的心脏，我扑过去挖开那块木板。是一张白纸。

“瀑布。” 上面这只有两个字。我颤抖着拿起纸条，发现那下面还有东西。

我的护照。

我的心跳得飞快，来不及细想就把东西胡乱地塞进衣兜，跌跌撞撞地冲出门去。拦下一辆的士，我甩给司机足够的钱，“快开，去瀑布。一定要快。”司机刚想说什么，数了数钱后才知趣地闭上了嘴。

我终于见到了他。我就站在他身后不远，抽着烟看他呆愣在瀑布前，看他弯腰痛苦地干呕，看他失控地哭泣。

我扔下烟头，走到他背后。

“马龙，不如我们重新开始。”

——The end——


End file.
